Some trace elements are important for normal bodily functions. In the event of deficiency symptoms, the targeted supply of trace elements beyond the amounts taken in with the customary diet is required or at least desirable. Deficiency symptoms of this type can occur in the case of malnutrition, but also in the case of disturbed absorption due to physical malfunctions. Sufficient supply with trace elements is important not only in the case of humans, but also in animal growth. Trace elements and their importance are described, for example, in Rxc3x6mpp Chemie Lexikon [Rxc3x6mpp""s Chemistry Lexicon], 9th edition, under this headword. These trace elements include, in particular, iron, zinc, copper, manganese and cobalt.
However, it is a problem for sufficient supply of trace elements, in particular in the form of their salts, that many salts of these trace elements taste unpleasant, even in small amounts, and in particular have an astringent taste. Incorporation of compounds of these trace elements into suitable foods, medicaments or feeds and supply via specific preparations can therefore be difficult owing to lack of acceptance by humans and animals. Provision in a pleasant-tasting form would markedly improve the targeted application in foods, medicaments and feeds.
It has now been found that the known sweetener acesulfame (6-methyl-3,4-dihydro-1,2,3-oxathiazin-4-one 2,2-dioxide), which has hitherto only been offered as potassium salt (acesulfame-K) and of which salts with alkali metals and alkaline earth metals, for example sodium salts, potassium salts, magnesium salts and calcium salts, the acid-reacting acesulfame itself, which represents acesulfamic acid, and some amine salts are known, forms with these elements stable complexes, preferably with in each case two acesulfame anions per metal atom. These complexes are surprisingly distinguished by a pleasantly sweet taste from which the astringent note of many salts of these trace elements is absent.
The present invention thus comprises complex compounds of the trace elements, preferably of the metallic trace elements, for example iron, copper, zinc, chromium, selenium, cobalt, molybdenum, silicon, manganese, nickel, vanadium and boron, in particular preferably zinc, copper, iron, manganese and cobalt, with acesulfame. These are preferably metal complexes of acesulfame which are composed of one trace element metal and 2 acesulfame molecules and which, in addition, if appropriate can contain water of crystallization. These are defined compounds of which the metal is present in the cationic form and the acesulfame molecules are present in the anionic form.